Hollow
by beautifulgirl
Summary: A new detective comes to the nightshift to solve a string of brutal murders (could change to R later)


Disclaimers: No, I do not owe the characters of CSI. The new detective, Jaci, is all mine though. This my first fanfic, I have been reading everyone else's and finally decided to throw my hat in the ring. Special thanks go to my girl Pixy-for all the mulling over story ideas with me and pushing me in the right direction. To Prom, Froglady and the others at the CSI chatroom---love ya and thanks for reading all this and encouraging me.  
Please please read and review. There is more if you like this.  
  
  
  
The detective awoke suddenly from a restless sleep. She sat up in bed, startled. Remaining completely still, she tried to decide whether or not the sounds where based in her dreams or reality. The doorbell rang several times and someone pounded on the door. That was definitely reality-based noise. She ran downstairs in her trademark pajamas, little gray gym shorts and tank top. Looking through the peephole, all she could see was a male figure. Well, she thought, if one has to be awakened in the middle of the night, hopefully it IS best done by a handsome man. Taking a closer look, she vaguely recognized the man from the lab at work.  
  
  
She opened the door with a slight smile and raised eyebrows. "Can I help you?" her voice dripping with sarcasm. He starts to explain his presence, but seems distracted. Their gazes lock and for a moment both are silent.  
With a hard blink he states his business, " Sorry to wake you so late at night, but this couldn't wait until morning. I'm Gil Grissom, from the crime lab? "  
"Damn girl! You look rough!" Catherine said from behind Gil on the porch.  
"Ha-ha. I cant be beautiful 24/7,Cath. I think that defies the laws of physics or something. What do you guys possibly want from me at 3am!!"  
"Whatever, you never sleep. Gil, this is my friend and homicide solving extraordinaire, Jaci Parker."  
Grissom nods a hello and hands the woman a folder filled with crime scene photos as she motions them inside the house.  
"Looks like you're boy has been busy again...." Catherine trails off as Jaci's eyes lock onto the grisly photos.   
"That sonofabitch...", Jaci muttered as she flopped into the closet sofa chair.  
As he paced around the living room, Grissom watched the young detective as her jaw clenched and her eyes flickered with pain, anger? She was quite intriguing. Shoulder length light brown hair, streaked almost completely with soft blond highlights, hung around her face as she bent over the photos she had spread out on the coffee table. She bit her lip, seemed to be a nervous habit. At 5'4, she was shorter that he had expected. Catherine had described her on the drive over as a sharp detective and close friend who was entirely dedicated to her work. His mental picture had resembled a woman like Sarah, probably because the obsessive CSI shared all the same traits.  
  
"The crime scene seems to be like the last one, devoid of any usable evidence. We left Nick collecting anything he could find. Maybe we'll get lucky this time." Catherine added while looking over her notes.  
" Right. I wouldn't bet on that." Pushing the photos away, Jaci yawned.  
"Whatever happened to positive thinking ladies?" Grissom asked  
Jaci smiled and let out a chuckled, "Cops aren't optimists, Grissom. You should know that by now. I really do wish this guy would screw up somehow though. ......I'll get all the info from the last case, see what we can do with all of it. Here, Cath, take all this new junk."   
Griss and Catherine headed back toward the door. "We were going back to the lab. Nick should be there by now. The body is at the morgue. Autopsy should be bright and early at 8am." Grissom said.  
" So, we'll see you at eight? " Catherine asked   
"Eight?! Hell, you'll see me right now! I'm right behind ya'll. There isn't going to be any sleeping after all this. Give me 45 minutes."   
Jaci wandered into the CSI break room right on time, carrying an armful of files. Greg, Nick, and Grissom were staring at a Discovery Channel documentary that was playing on the TV.  
"Hey guys. Learning anything new about, uh, what the hell is that? An anaconda?" Jaci said from the doorway.  
Recognizing the voice, Nick whirled around to face her, "Well, if it isn't Miss Parker!! How you been girl?"  
"Well, I was doing really good until tonight, Nicky." Hey, Greg? Is this coffee fresh? It wouldn't happen to be the beloved Blue Hawaiian mix would it?"  
Greg slid across the floor Kramer style to the coffee pot, "As a matter of fact, it IS the good stuff. Let me get you a cup."  
"Hey! Why does she get a cup of "the good stuff" without a bit of resistance, when we have to beg you for it?" Nick mock protested. "I don't know what the big fuss is anyway-coffee's coffee."  
Greg and Jaci cocked their heads and stared at Nick like he had two heads.   
Jaci broke into a wide grin, "Whatever, boy. I bet you think all women are the same too, huh."   
While pouring Greg added, "See there? She gets the coffee for free because she understands the very essence of the experience, Nick."  
Grissom watched the exchange with mild amusement. Jaci certainly was rather sassy. He was pondering how she knew the other guys as Catherine poked her head in the room.  
"Ok, we are all set up in Layout#2. Oh, good- you brought the other case file, Jaci."  
Grissom headed toward the hall, "Alright, java freaks- get your fix, and meet us down the hall."  
  
On the way to the layroom, Grissom asked Catherine, "Just how does Jaci know everybody from the lab? I've never seen her before today."  
Catherine rolled her eyes, "Gris, Parker's been coming around here for over a year now. You've probably walked right passed her in this hall and never noticed. If you would bring your nose out of a book every once and awhile, you might just find something worth seeing."  
Grissom kept walking, but wondered if Catherine might just be right. 


End file.
